Would You Like to Save? Pokemon Ultra Sun!
by Blue-Mage-Al
Summary: Have you ever wondered what protagonists in video games write in their journals when they save? This series serves to answer that question. Join Marty as he writes about his adventures in the Alola region, where he makes new friends, meets new Pokemon, and forms unforgettable memories that will last him a lifetime!
1. Chapter 1

November 15, 2017

Hello there! My name is Marty, I'm 11 years old, and starting tomorrow, I'm going to live in the Alola region! Right now I live here in Cerulean City in the Kanto region with my mom, dad, and our Meowth. But tomorrow my mom and I will be on a plane to Alola! My dad is going to stay behind to finish up with his work stuff. So in the meantime, my mom and I are going ahead to get everything set up. Everything is already over there, so we just need to unpack everything once we get there. And because I'm going through such a big change, my mom decided to surprise me with this journal! Now I can be like all those cool game protagonists that write in them to save!

I guess I can tell you a bit about myself now. Like I said, my name is Marty. I turned 11 just last month, and my I like to play with Meowth and play on my Switch. My favorite food is chocolate chip pancakes, and my least favorite is celery. Also, I want to be a singer when I grow up. I got a guitar for my birthday to go along with that, and I've been practicing. I think I'm really good! I also really like to watch Battle Royals on TV. My favorite is the Masked Royal himself, right alongside his Incineroar and Rockruff! Maybe I'll get to meet him since I'm going to live in Alola now!

I've known about us moving for about a year. When mom and dad first told me, I was really excited, but then I was sad. I already said goodbye to all of my friends, and I'm gonna miss them when I leave. But I can always video chat with them if I want to! Speaking of, three months ago I had a video chat with a man named Professor Kukui. He seemed familiar, but I still can't put my finger on it…

Anyways, he helped me get stuff set up for me to live in the Alola region, like my trainer passport. Does that mean that I'll become a trainer when I go there? I hope so! I wanted to be a trainer here in Kanto, but when I turned 10 and told my mom and dad that I wanted to go to Professor Oak and get my first Pokemon is when they told me about us moving. It'd be bad if I was halfway through my adventure collecting gym badges when we needed to move, so we decided to not do that. It made me sad, but maybe I can go on my own adventure now!

Also, Professor Kukui called me "cousin." I didn't think I was related to him, so I asked my mom about it. She told me that calling people that is pretty common in Alola. It's the same thing as a friend. I wonder why they call each other cousin. Maybe it's because we're all one big family, or something.

Anyways, I need to go to bed now. It's kinda fun writing in this thing. It's almost like chatting with a new friend about my day! I'm super excited for tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

November 17, 2017

So it's two days later and we've finally moved to Melemele Island of Alola, on a small house that's right by the city and the ocean, too! Well, we moved in yesterday. But anyways, I have a lot to write about! Today was already an adventure that I'll never forget!

Meowth woke me up this morning, and I got up and walked into the living room to say good morning to mom. After talking, she told me to go up the hill to Iki town. When I stepped outside the house, I was immediately hit with the breeze from the nearby ocean. It feels so much nicer here in Alola than in Kanto!

After walking along the path for a while, I came up to a patch of grass. Mom told me to watch out for them, for some reason. I learned why, because before I could turn around, a small, long, and furry Pokemon unlike anything I've ever seen came out of it! But before I could even do anything about it, three more Pokemon came from behind me and scared off the longer Pokemon. One of them was a white and green owl, another was a black and red cat, and the last one was a seal with a round, pink nose. After the long Pokemon ran off into the grass again, Professor Kukui came up the hill from where the three Pokemon came. He told me he's actually a Pokemon Professor. So he's just like Professor Oak, then? Anyways, he introduced me to the three Pokemon. The owl is Rowlet, the cat is Litten, and the seal is Popplio. And get this! I got to choose one of them as my first ever Pokemon of my own! It was a really tough choice. All of them are so cool! But in the end, I went with Rowlet, because it has a cool little bowtie on its chest! And now I can have battles. I'm a Pokemon Trainer now, just like I've always wanted to be!

After picking Rowlet as my starter Pokemon, Kukui gave me Rowlet's Poke Ball and told me that the Rowlet is a gift from a man called the Island Kahuna, who is a very strong trainer. I was supposed to meet him in Iki Town, but before I could get there a boy named Hau ran up to me. Kukui came back, and let Hau pick his own starter. I guess there are more kids than just me around here that wanted to be Pokemon Trainers for the first time. Anyways, he chose Popplio! He said that he was waiting ages to pick Popplio, so I'm glad I didn't pick the one he wanted for so long. Also, when he introduced himself to his Popplio, he said "Alola" to it. Why did he say the region's name? Is this another one of those things that people say here, sort of like "cousin"? I asked mom about it later, but she didn't know either. Anyways, I feel a little sad for Litten, because neither of us picked it. But Kukui said that he'll take real good care of it afterwards.

And now, get this...I had my first ever Pokemon battle against Hau and his Popplio! It was a bit out of the blue, but I was excited anyways! We sent out our Pokemon, and the battle started. And it was amazing! I don't know how to put it into words, but the way that they move was so cool! And when I watched them fight, as I gave Rowlet my commands, I couldn't help but noticed how happy they seemed to be to fight. This must be fun for them. And I had a lot of fun too! Is this what it feels like to be a trainer? I want to keep experiencing this for as long as I can! Plus, I won our battle! It was the first time battling for both of us, so we must have been equally as strong. But after everything was done, I think we both had fun!

After the battle, we all went into Iki Town, but the Kahuna wasn't there. I guess he had to go take care of some business. So while Hau went off to show his mom Popplio, Kukui told me to go up to the ruins where a Pokemon named Tapu Koko lives. From the way Kukui and everybody else talks about it, it seems to be some sort of guardian Pokemon for this town. Maybe even the entire island? I did what he said though, and I went past the town and up the hill.

Oh, that reminds me. On the way up the hill, there was this purple Meowth. It looked a bit meaner than our Meowth. Maybe it's one of those shiny Pokemon that I've heard people talking about every once in a while? I've never seen one before though. Maybe they're more common in Alola!

Anyways, I get to the top of the hill, and I see this girl in all white. She looked about my age, and she was talking to somebody. I couldn't quite catch what they said, but I chased after them, only to find this weird Pokemon being attacked by Spearows on a bridge! It looked like it was a night sky put into a Pokemon. The girl was standing in front of the bridge when I approached her. She turned to me, and asked me to save "Nebby". I guess that's the name of the Pokemon. Kind of a weird name though. Anyways, I start running towards Nebby when one of the Spearow started flying right for me! Thankfully I had Rowlet to take it down, but the Spearow were still attacking Nebby. I walked across the bridge, nearly falling through a few times, until I made it over to it and put my body over it to protect it from the Spearow. The next moment was really weird. Nebby used some sort of sparkly super move that launched all the Spearow back, but it broke the bridge right from underneath us! I held onto Nebby as tight as I could as we started falling into the river below. And right before we hit the water, something snatched us out of the air! I looked up to see this Pokemon that I've never seen before, and I felt this tingly sensation all over as sparks came out of it. It dropped us off right by the girl and landed, looking at me for a bit, and then it flew off into the sky. As I learned later, that was Tapu Koko. It must be a really kind Pokemon to save me like that!

After I got up from it dropping me off, I looked at the girl, who was talking to Nebby about using its power again. I wonder if she meant the move it used on the bridge. Anyways, she told me her name is Lillie, and asked me not to tell anybody about Nebby. I wonder why I can't tell anybody about it. Is it a rare Pokemon, maybe? Speaking of Nebby, it picked up this shiny stone with a really cool pattern on it. Lillie said that the stone must have been a gift from Tapu Koko, and she gave it to me.

We walked back to Iki Town, and the Professor was there, where he said that Lillie is his assistant. Right when I was just about to tell him about what happened, the Kahuna came back, and I learned that his name is Hala. He looks really wise. According to Kukui, Kahunas are some of the most powerful trainers. I hope I get to battle him someday!

After he came up to us, Lillie and I told both Kukui and Hala about what happened at the bridge, and then Kukui gave me some really cool stuff! He gave me a Pokedex, which can tell me information about any Pokemon I want! He also gave me a Trainer Passport. If I wasn't a Pokemon Trainer before, I certainly was then! Then after Hau joined up with us again, Hala asked me to give him the stone that I got from Tapu Koko. He said that he'll give it to me again tomorrow, and that there's going to be a festival tomorrow in Iki Town, too! After all that happened, I went with Lillie and Professor Kukui to go back to my home.

Gosh, today was so exciting! There's so much stuff that happened, and I feel it didn't take too much time at all. And this is only my first full day here in Alola! If every day here is going to be like this, then I'm super excited for what's going to come in the future!


End file.
